


ONLY YOU

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam and Theo are back on the road with the new Hurts tour but something has changed since the last time they shared the bus with their bandmates.





	ONLY YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is something to celebrate the beginning of the Desire tour! I didn’t have enough time to work on this but I hope you can enjoy this story (while I am absolutely sure you’re going to enjoy the new tour!)
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes <3

“Where’s my t-shirt Theo?” Adam asked with a grunt, searching for his t-shirt in the cramped space of the bunks. They were on the bus since twenty minutes and he was feeling already irritated by the lack of space and the by fact that his favourite t-shirt was nowhere to be found. It was a normal t-shirt, a black one with a V-neck and an almost invisible black pattern but Adam had never gone on tour without it, considering it some kind of a good luck charm that he absolutely needed. 

Theo was looking at Adam rummaging around in his suitcase, silently hoping that he would find the bloody t-shirt soon and stop grumbling but, to be honest, it wasn’t that bad to look at Adam’s naked back as he was bent forward toward the suitcase. All he could think right now was hug him so he could run his hands on Adam’s chest and abs, kiss his shoulder and then, bite his neck. Theo was already midway to put his thoughts into action when, suddenly, he was interrupted by the annoyed guitarist’s voice.

“It should be here but it’s not. I’ve already checked two times.”

“Well, take one of mine, love. You know I like when you wear my clothes,” Theo said biting his lower lip, trying hard to keep his hand off his annoyed boyfriend but still thinking at what he had just thought to do.

“Thank you, Theo, but I want mine. And I know it must be here because I clearly remember that I asked you to put it in my suitcase before leaving.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Theo, fuck! I can’t believe you forgot it. I asked you a favour; I asked you to put the bloody t-shirt in my suitcase!”

“Sorry babe, I can’t remember if I did it or not but probably I didn’t do it.”

“But I asked you to do it, Theo, and I clearly remember that you told me – _okay_ -.”

“Yes but then I received that call from Matt asking if we were ready and probably I forgot it,” Theo said rolling his eyes while Adam was not looking at him. He couldn’t believe how Adam could be such a pain in the ass for a stupid t-shirt and even if Adam hadn’t replied to him, Theo knew that his boyfriend was not ready yet to close the conversation and that there was only one way to shut him up.

 

“They are silent now. What do you think is happening?” Paul asked in a whisper while looking at Lael and Pete standing next to him. The three men had got up from the couch the moment they have heard Adam shouting at Theo because Adam and Theo having an argument were obviously more interesting than the stupid TV show.

“Well it could either be that Adam has his big hands around Theo’s neck and he’s strangling him because he forgot the t-shirt or that they are silent because they are making out and Adam’s hands are further south on Theo’s body,” Lael explained whispering the words.

“Adam loves Theo too much to kill him so it’s obvious that they are making out and I bet there’s some groping going on too,” Paul said with a smirk and they didn’t move away from the door, as they were too curious about what was happening. It was the first time they were on tour with Adam and Theo being boyfriend, and they were happy to have something new to do to spend the boring hours on the bus.

“Oh God, I hope they aren’t doing anything else down there,” Pete said with a serious tone of voice; “we are supposed to sleep in those bunks! And if I am not mistaken, Adam established that rule no-sex-on-the-bus the first time we went on tour.”

“They are together since four months, Pete. Don’t you remember how it works when you are stupidly in love and all your hormones are crazy?” Paul said giggling stupidly, making Pete nod and laugh.

“Yes, you’re right. And I am quite jealous. I miss the feeling,” Pete said with a sigh before resuming talking. “But I hope they remember which are their beds cause I don’t wanna find surprises tonight.”

“Do you really think they’re doing stuff?” Lael asked surprised by Pete’s statement.

“Why not? There are lots of things they could do in such a little space,” Pete said raising his eyebrows mischievously and Paul and Lael looked at him with their mouths opened, pretending to be shocked by his words. As the two lovebirds were still silent, Paul, Pete and Lael decided it was better not to hear something that could be inappropriate for their ears and, quietly, they walked back to the couch. They resumed commenting stupid things about the TV program they were watching and, at some point, they heard a voice again so they fell silent, trying to catch the words coming out from Adam’s mouth.

 

“I asked you to do one thing, only one, and you didn’t do it. You know I always bring that t-shirt with me on tour, Theo!” Adam’s tone of voice was calmer now but it didn’t hide the fact he was still irritated because of Theo’s behaviour. He had asked him a simple favour and the man had ignored him. 

“Why you didn’t do it by yourself if it was so important?” Theo blurt out a bit annoyed by Adam’s behaviour. He was a very patient man but he couldn’t believe that they already had an argument and were still talking about that stupid t-shirt and Theo was asking himself how they could survive on the bus for the entire tour.

“Because this morning it wasn’t dry yet when I packed. And one hour ago you were sitting on the couch smiling at your phone while I was running around the house finishing to gather my pc and all the other stuff to bring on the bus.”

“Well, it’s not my fault if you were late; if I remember correctly, I came out of the shower and I was ready to wear my clothes but someone had something else in mind and snatched my boxer-briefs away from my hands pushing me on the bed.”

“Lower your voice, Theo!” Adam said, feeling a bit embarrassed at the idea that the guys behind the door could have heard that but the memory of what had happened, made him forget the issue. Adam’s features were not tensed anymore; his lips curved up into a smile as he remembered the scene, and his blue eyes were staring lovingly into Theo’s ones. Theo smiled as he looked at Adam like that and he put his hands on his boyfriend’s face, pulling Adam’s lips against his own and kissing him sweetly.

“If I understood correctly, they had a quickie or something like that few hours ago so our bunks are safe,” Paul whispered, showing his relief with a gesture of his hand. The other two bandmates laughed and got up from the couch to reach Paul at the door.

“You’re so damn sexy when you’re angry, Anderson; I’d like have you against this door or you having me against this door,” Theo said, and Lael and Pete turned to look at Paul.

“What were you saying, Paul?” 

“As I said before, they’re still on honeymoon and they have never enough of each other.”

“Theo, you’re not gonna distract me from the issue saying those things with that tone of voice,” Adam replied a bit annoyed as he knew what Theo was doing, but Theo didn’t feel guilty for behaving like that and he pushed his upset boyfriend against the door, attacking his lips once again.

“I love you, Anderson,” Theo said as he parted for a brief moment and when Theo resumed the kiss, Adam’s thoughts about the stupid t-shirt were definitely forgotten.

“They are silent again,” Pete whispered but after the new update, they were sure that they were just snogging like teenagers so they went back to the relaxing area waiting for them to come out and start having some fun harassing them a bit. 

“Theo… maybe is better we stop before it’s too late,” Adam whispered into the singer’s ear, as he knew how little time it took to both of them losing their self-control, “because if I remember it correctly, we promised that the only place we could be both naked was a hotel room,” he added even if, honestly, he wasn’t doing anything to stop Theo who was already unbuckling the belt of his pants. Theo, even if he was busy getting his boyfriend naked, had heard Adam’s words and, reluctantly, decided to stop because he knew that Adam would have stopped him anyway in the next few seconds.

“Tomorrow, you and me in the hotel room all night long,” Adam said taking Theo’s head in his hands before kissing him. 

“It’s deal, Anderson. All.Night.Long.”

 

Ten minutes later, Adam and Theo came out of the bunk area. Their lips were pretty red and swollen, their hair a bit messy even if they had tried to put them back in place at the last moment and, apparently, the missing t-shirt was not a problem anymore. Paul, Pete and Lael did their best to behave, staring discretely at them, trying to look disinterested at what was going on. They were happy for Adam and Theo; they had immediately adjusted to the change in their relationship because they had always thought that they made a great pair not only professionally. Adam and Theo were different as black and white, night and day, but together they were perfect; their flaws magically disappeared and there was a perfect balance of everything. They were almost proud to have somehow contributed to make them understand that they were a match made in heaven, making them finally admit their feelings after so many years of friendship.

“I know you feel the urge to say something,” Theo said to Lael while Adam walked to the couch trying his best to look at ease with three pair of eyes on him. He knew that their bandmates have at least heard half of their conversation and even if he was not feeling at ease at all, he managed not to look too much uncomfortable.

“I was just thinking that...I thought that being into a relationship with a man was easier,” Lael said with a serious tone of voice looking at Theo, “but I see that there’s not a significant difference.”

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop, Lael. Didn’t your mother explain that to you?” Adam said and then he went back to the bunks to pick up his phone he had left there.

“Well, it’s not that we can avoid listening two men shouting at each other behind a thin wooden door. Anyway, did you make peace? Are you still together?” Lael went on, having fun in mocking Theo, knowing that the man was totally at ease with the situation. Theo was the kind of man that never got offended for things like that and the singer would be the first to mock Lael in that way if the situation was the opposite. As Adam walked past Theo while returning from the bunks with his phone, the singer stopped him, took his face in his hands and then, he kissed him.

“Yes, we’re still together and happily in love and It’s better you get used to us like that because I am gonna spend the rest of my life with this man,” Theo said proudly, and he found Adam looking at him with heart-shaped eyes, almost surprised that the guitarist was not blushing for the embarrassing situation.

“That’s great. Life on bus will be more funny this time. No need to watch stupid movies, we just have to sit down and watch you,” Pete said chuckling, elbowing Paul who was busy searching for a movie to watch before going to sleep.

“Well, we’re great artists; we can easily entertain you,” Theo said defiantly and Adam thanked the day he decided to grow a beard, avoiding the bandmates to see his red cheeks.

“Oh that’s great! What are you gonna do for us? Are you gonna entertain us with a romantic comedy or an adult movie? Lael asked enthusiastically.

“Interested in gay sex? I’ve never suspected it,” Theo said with a smirk, “and it’s better you remember to keep your hands off Adam when you are together at the gym,” Theo said while Adam decided to help Paul to choose a movie so Theo and Lael could finally shut up.

“I am sorry Adam, from now on we can’t shower together anymore; it’s a pity because I liked washing the sweat away from your perfect body but I guess I have to stop,” Lael told Adam letting out a deep sigh immediately after. Theo attacked Lael and the two men fell on the carpet, staying there on the floor pretending to fight for Adam’s heart, going on telling each other silly jokes.

Paul and Adam had finally found something that seemed interesting for everyone and sat down on the couch with Pete, while Theo and Lael were still on the carpet behaving like two idiots.

“Can we watch this bloody movie?” Pete asked and Theo got up and launched himself on the couch almost crushing on Adam.

“Ouch!” Adam said a bit irritated but Theo sit on his lap, apologized with a kiss, and the guitarist couldn’t help but kiss him back.

“Are you done guys? Can I start the movie?” Pete asked rolling his eyes.

“Ready. We’ll try to behave from now on but I can’t promise it. I mean, look at this cutie pie,” Theo said and the guys couldn’t help but roll their eyes and sigh at Theo’s words.

The movie was a real snore and twenty minutes later, Theo was playing with Adam’s hair, placing small kisses on his neck with Adam trying his best to bear the pleasurable torture without letting out any moan. Paul, Lael and Pete weren’t looking at the two men directly but they could see from the corner of their eyes what was happening between them so, after exchanging a few quick glances, they all got up from the couch.

“This movie is really shitty,” Lael said first.

“Yes, the book I am reading is much more interesting,” Pete added.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Theo said and he was about to say something else when Paul stopped him.

“You spent the whole time looking at Adam and few seconds ago you were trying to find a way to stick your tongue into his mouth without being noticed; I bet you don’t even know what the movie was about,” Paul said, and now Adam hoped that the couch could swallow him.

“Police stuff,” Theo replied without hesitation. Even if the movie was really shitty, he didn’t want to get up and go to sleep because he couldn’t share the bed with Adam and he wanted to stay with him some more time.

“Yes, police stuff. Better we leave you alone,” Paul said sending Theo a wink. 

“We didn’t think you were still on honeymoon after four months but it seems clear you need some quality time alone,” Pete added and Adam blushed even more while Theo flashed a huge smile to their bandmates before thanking them.

“We’ll try to restrain ourselves and keep the noise down so we don’t give you a boner,” Theo said chuckling, and now Adam really wanted to disappear.

“Idiot” Adam said with a frown, annoyed by Theo’s childish behaviour.

“Did you see him, guys? He’s a little cranky and I really need to make him relax a bit so please go away,” Theo went on and Adam decided it was better not to say a word or Theo wouldn’t stop saying stupid things, making the situation even more embarrassing.

“Goodnight lovebirds.”

“Nighty night guys.”

“Sweet dreams guys.”

Paul, Pete and Lael finally left the area and walked to the bunks ready to slip into their beds.

 

“I had really hoped they would leave us alone. We can’t sleep together in that bunks but, at least, we can enjoy some cuddles here now,” Theo said with a mischievous smirk and Adam was a bit skeptical about Theo’s innocent intentions given how he had behaved in the past minutes. Adam had not finished yet considering what was going on inside Theo’s mind when the singer pushed him on his back until he was laying down on the couch. 

“You and I have unfinished business,” Theo said before attacking Adam’s lips again, not giving Adam the time to reply and even think of a reply. Adam had tried to stop Theo for a second but he had surrendered immediately after and Theo smiled as he felt him relaxing under his soft touches and gentle kisses. At some point, Adam's hands cupped the singer's butt and pressed him against his body, eager to feel him closer and Theo, involuntarily, rolled his hips against the man under him. Adam couldn’t help but let a soft moan escaping his mouth, making Theo feeling even more aroused than he already was.

"What I have in mind right now requires our clothes off; are you in, baby?" Theo asked, tugging at Adam's t-shirt to give him the hint to take it off. Adam lifted himself up and took his t-shirt off but then he stopped from doing anything else.

“Fuck, Theo! We have promised to behave only one hour ago!” Adam said a bit angry for behaving like two horny teenagers and not being able to keep such a simple promise.

“Well, Anderson, I confess you that I was not sure at all when I promised,” Theo replied as he was already half naked and was tugging at Adam’s pants. “And for the records, _you_ are the one who decided not to do it on the bus and wait for a hotel room,” Theo went on and Adam sighed.

“Theo…”

“We’ll start to behave from tomorrow. I promise.”

“Theo… tomorrow is gonna be great while tonight… we’ll end up rushing things to avoid getting caught and it won’t be that great.”

Theo stared at Adam half-naked beneath him and nodded. He knew they couldn’t go on with such a stupid plan; Adam didn’t need to say anything else to convince him. Even if they were together only since four months, they knew that they were not just fooling around and that it wasn’t just sex what they had together. They both knew that their relationship was meant to last forever and making love was something too much amazing to do in a hurry on a couch on their bus while their bandmates were few steps away. 

“Okay but I am one minute away from losing my self-control so please, shift behind a bit and let me lay down next to you,” Theo said chuckling, earning a smile from Adam who was pretty much in the same situation. Adam shifted a bit so Theo could lie down on his back next to him and when they cooled off a bit, he settled himself into Adam’s arms.

“We’re not going to forget this tour,” Theo said and he searched for Adam’s eyes. “I can’t wait for the gig tomorrow and I hope that the party will be boring so we can leave it soon,” Theo said, and he noticed that even if Adam had nodded and smiled at him in agreement, his eyes were showing some kind of worry. 

“I am sorry I’ve been a dork with the guys before, but I am sure that in one week we won’t be funny or interesting anymore,” Theo said, knowing that Adam was not feeling at ease at all when he exaggerated with the guys.

Adam, to be honest, had completely forgotten Theo’s stupid behavior and even if he felt a bit of discomfort when the guys were mocking them about their sexual life, he knew that they were happy for them. Their bandmates had behaved like idiots since they were on the bus, but they had done really a great thing helping them to face their feelings in the previous months, making them realize that they had to follow their hearts. Theo was silently staring at Adam lost in his thoughts and he suddenly felt worried that something more serious was bothering him.

“What’s wrong, Adam?” Theo asked in a calm and reassuring tone of voice as his fingers threaded Adam’s hair. Adam decided it was better to avoid answering shutting up Theo with a kiss but the singer, even if he had enjoyed the kissing, knew that Adam was hiding something so, as soon as they parted, he questioned him again, hoping to get an explanation.

“I am a little bit tense for the show; I know it’s stupid, I mean, it’s our fourth tour and it should be easier bow but it’s not,” Adam replied in what it seemed a convincing tone, realizing that his previous gesture had not distracted Theo from what was going on.

“We are all scared few minutes before going on stage but then, everything looks amazing and we do not want to get off the stage and we go on talking about the gig all night long.” 

“I know,” Adam said, letting a tiny smile show up on his face. Theo wanted Adam to trust him even more now that they were a couple, and he wanted his boyfriend to tell him what was bothering him, even if it was something stupid. Theo left Adam’s embrace and propped on his elbow, placing one hand on Adan’s chest, searching for his beautiful eyes with a reassuring smile on his face.

“In ten years you’ve never played a wrong note, Anderson, but I admit that in this tour, you could probably get distracted by me moving my hips on stage given the fact that I’ve become really a good dancer,” Theo said cheekily, making Adam smile. “So, I suggest you not to look at me when I sing certain songs, _you- know-which-I-mean _, and I think everything will be fine” Theo said raising his eyebrow, giving Adam a quick peck on the lips.__

__“Oh thanks, Theo, now I am even more worried; I have not thought about your sexy dance moves,” Adam said exhaling deeply but then, a smile appeared on his face and Theo was confident that Adam would spit it out in few minutes._ _

__“I should be the one nervous, Adam! I have to force myself to look at hundreds of screaming women in front of me, fighting the desire to stare at you with smitten eyes,” Theo explained, placing sweet kisses on Adam’s neck and collarbone._ _

__“I bet you’re going to forget me as soon as those screaming women start crying your name telling you that they are in love with you, want to marry you and have babies from you,” Adam said, and the sad tone used saying the words, gave Theo the hint of what was really going on. “And you’re gonna wink and point your fingers at them all the time, launching roses and-”_ _

__"One of those roses will stay on the piano and at the end of the gig, I’m going to offer it to you after giving you an endless kiss," Theo said in such a sexy tone of voice that Adam felt his brain like jelly. "Because they will have my winks, voice and also the roses but they won’t have my lips, Anderson. And for sure, they don’t have my heart. Now, tell me what it bothers you,” Theo asked again gently, hoping that Adam would finally open up with him. His boyfriend had serious problems when it came to face his fears and talk about what made him anxious but Theo wanted him to know that he was there for him and that he had to learn to trust him unconditionally._ _

__"It’s nothing, really. It’s just that I’ve slept with you every night for the past four months and it’s been the best sleep I’ve ever had in my whole life; I am sure I am gonna stay awake all night long as I have to sleep alone in that stupid bunk and tomorrow, I won’t feel at my best."_ _

__"We can sleep here on the couch then!" Theo said enthusiastically and, immediately after, he got up and headed toward the bunk area to take pillows, sheets and blankets. Theo was already midway toward the door when he heard a noise from the other side of the thin wooden door. One of the guys had probably stumbled in the attempt to run away from the door, falling on the ground ruinously, bringing another one down with him while trying to keep the balance and the third, had cursed loudly about how stupid they were.__

____

____

__"You guys are dead!" Adam yelled from the couch as he realized that their bandmate had eavesdropped all the time, and he felt a bit angry besides feeling enormously embarrassed. Theo noticed Adam's discomfort and walked back to him to reassure him, giving also some time to the idiots in the bunks to get up from the floor and run to their beds._ _

__"This is only the first of a long series, Adam; it’s better we get used to it," Theo said with a chuckle before placing a kiss on Adam's brow. "Unfortunately they're sex-deprived and pretty desperate so it's normal they're drooling over us," he added, rising up his voice enough to be heard from the other side. He walked back to the bunks laughing and opened the door, finding the bandmates still trying to slip into their beds._ _

__"Jeez, guys, I really didn't realize you were that needy! It’s really embarrassing!" Theo said while grabbing pillows, sheets and blankets. "But I have a great news for you. Now that I am happily in love and I don't need to look around to search for some company tomorrow at the party, you can have some chance to get laid," Theo said grabbing what he needed and closing the door behind himself._ _

__"You’re so generous, Theo!” Paul yelled pretending to be moved by the singer’s generosity._ _

__“Thanks Adam for giving Theo what he needs!” Lael yelled immediately after._ _

__“Goodnight, lovebirds, and, please, Adam, don’t forget the rule! We have to spend lots of days on this bus and especially on that couch," Paul shouted and Theo smiled as he looked at Adam reaching him at the door.__

____

____

__"I set the rule no sex on the bus so I guess I can decide to cancel it in the same way I’ve decided to establish it or better, I will keep the rule but I am the only one entitled to break it so shut up and go to sleep," Adam yelled as soon as he reached Theo at the door._ _

__"Are you really considering to break the rule and having sex here on the couch with the guys few meters away listening to us moaning each other's name?" Theo asked while winking at Adam._ _

__"It's your fault, Theo. I can't think straight when you look at me like that," Adam replied, trying not to chuckle as they kissed moaning shamelessly few inches from the door._ _

__"Take my clothes off, Anderson!"_ _

__“Fuck, Theo, you’re so big and hard!”_ _

__“This it means you should go down on your knees immediately and shut up!”_ _

__The door opened and the three men looked at Adam and Theo standing next to the door laughing._ _

__“Okay, guys, we stop eavesdrop but now, is better you go to sleep because you have an interview tomorrow morning and a gig to play tomorrow night and you are older than the last time we went on tour,” Paul said putting a bitchy smile on his face, and then, he slammed the door close._ _

__

__Adam and Theo laughed their asses off and, after sharing a satisfied smile, they kissed properly. When they parted, they gathered all the stuff and headed toward the couch to get ready for the night. Theo handed Adam the pillow and put one of the sheets on the couch and after they lay down on it, Theo took Adam into his arms, hugging him tightly. He covered them with a blanket and reached for his phone to put some music on so Adam could relax and talk to him without being worried that they guys could eavesdrop again. Theo’s hand was caressing gently Adam’s nape and his lips were kissing Adam’s nose and lips; he could clearly feel Adam incapable to relax properly and spit it out so, after some more cuddling, Theo decided he had to be the one to talk about the problem because he was sure he had understood which was it._ _

__"I know that you are worried about me doing something stupid tomorrow," Theo said in a soft voice; his hand was resting on Adam’s chest and he could feel Adam's heart beating fast. "I have the gut feeling that you're afraid that at the party after the gig I get drunk, ending up in bed with some blond or brunette. Am I right?"__

____

Adam was startled by the words, cursing himself for being unable to hide his fears and because Theo was able to read him without even looking at him in the eyes. 

____

"No, Theo..." Adam managed to say after a few seconds of panic, hoping to sound convincing enough but Theo, obviously, didn't buy it.

____

"It's ten years that you see me behave like a horny teenager and since the band started, I behaved like that almost every night while on tour so it doesn't surprise me that you think it can happen again." 

____

__Adam was silent. Yes, he was scared that something like that could happen but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want Theo could think that he didn't trust him, even if he had all the reasons to be worried given the fact he had seen a drunken Theo surrounded by women hundreds of times. Theo gave Adam some time but as he kept staying silent, he forced him to roll on his side and face him before he resumed talking._ _

__"I want you to know that I am not going to miss stupid one-night stands now that I have someone special like you. I am happy to fall asleep with you every night and more than happy to wake up by your side the morning after, looking at you still sleeping like a baby next to me."_ _

__Adam let out a sigh realizing that he had almost stopped breathing, and thanked God for having such a nice man next to him. He moved closer to Theo and the singer finally felt Adam's body relaxing into his arms._ _

__"Theo, I am sorry... it's not that I doubt about your love for me...it's just that..."_ _

__"Shut up, Anderson. Just be sure I don’t drink too much because we’ve planned to make love all night long. Now shut up and kiss me."_ _

__Adam smiled and he was happy to do what he was asked to do; his tongue passed behind Theo’s lips meeting the singer’s one, doing his best to let Theo know how much he loved him with his kisses._ _

__"I hope you know that I love you, Theo. I am sorry I behave like an idiot sometimes..."_ _

__"You're the best idiot I've ever had. And I don't need to search for another one because no one ever kissed me like you do, Anderson. No one ever gave me goosebumps with a single touch of hand like you do. No one ever set my body on fire with a single glance as it happens with you. It's a pity we have lost all those years searching for someone to spend the night with when we had each other," Theo said, hooking a leg on Adam’s hip and dragging the man toward himself before kissing him rather passionately._ _

__"Luckily we still have lots of years in front of us,” Adam replied as they parted, and he rolled on top of Theo to kiss him better. The kiss became every second deeper and Adam felt Theo's hands on his butt, pressing him against his body. He involuntarily rolled his hips and a moan escaped the singer's mouth._ _

"Shut up Theo!" Adam said laughing, even if _he_ was the one to blame given the fact _he_ was grinding against Theo's body. 

"Jump off me, Anderson or I am gonna be louder," Theo answered and Adam decided he was right and spooned Theo. 

"Goodnight Bambi." 

"Night Adam." 

The morning after Pete silently opened the door and gave a peek into the relaxing area. Adam and Theo were silent so they were probably still asleep. He walked toward the couch and found them hugged; Theo was lying on his back with his mouth slightly opened, Adam was next to him with his head on Theo’s chest and his hand clutching at Theo’s t-shirt. Pete was not sentimental like Paul but the scene was definitely melting his heart. Paul reached him trying his best to be silent and he couldn’t help but sigh deeply at the scene; he felt his eyes almost tearful because even if he felt happy for them, he felt bad for not having found his soulmate yet. Lael arrived a second later and after putting his phone on mute, he took some pictures of the two cute boyfriends. 

“We should let them sleep for a while,” Pete whispered. 

“But I need a coffee!” Lael exclaimed under his breath and Paul elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Let’s go back to the bunks and get dressed; let them wake up without us being around,” Paul said and Lael nodded as he took the last picture before disappearing with the other two. Theo opened his eyes and smiled. He had woken up almost immediately but as he was a great actor, he had played the sleeping beauty in a perfect way. 

“Adam? “Wake up, baby.” 

Adam murmured something and hid his head into the crook of Theo’s neck, not showing any desire to wake up. Theo smiled; Adam was such a sleepyhead and he had always been the last to wake up on the bus. Theo always loved to stare at him before shaking his shoulder to wake him up; he always loved to look at him slowly opening his beautiful blue eyes because it was something that always left him breathless. That was probably one of the dozens of reasons why he had fallen in love with Adam day after day in the past years. 

“Adam, the boys need coffee.” 

“I don’t mind if they have a coffee while I am still sleeping.” 

“We need a coffee too, Adam; the bus is already stuck in the traffic and we’ll arrive just in time for the interview and we won’t have time for breakfast.” 

“I am rarely questioned during interviews and you…you are always brilliant so we do not really need a coffee to take on this stupid interview.” 

“They have already taken pictures of us while we were sleeping; are you sure that you want they go on doing it while I am cuddling you?” 

“I don’t mind if they want to take pictures, we’re damn good looking also in the morning.” 

“Yes, that’s true,” Theo answered with a chuckle. 

“We’ll be busy all day long and we won’t be able to hug or kiss so I want to stay here wrapped around you as much as I can,” Adam explained slurring his words a bit, as he was more asleep than awake and had no intention to get up. 

Ten minutes later Adam and Theo were not alone anymore. The guys had put their clothes on and now they were bustling in the little kitchen preparing breakfast, trying their best not to make too much noise. Theo was enjoying every minute of having his sleepy boyfriend into his arms; one of his hand was running through Adam’s hair and his lips were placing soft kisses on his freckled brow now and then. Paul, Pete and Lael were casting glances to them from time to time, glad to see them so happy and in love but, obviously, instead of showing their happiness to Theo, they harassed him talking nonsense all the time. However, they were good bandmates so they had prepared breakfast also for Theo, serving him a cup of coffee and some biscuits while he was trapped under Adam’s body. Even if Theo had to bear their stupid jokes the whole time, he was enjoying the silly atmosphere in the bus, finding himself almost complimenting the boys for their talent and humor. At some point he felt like throwing his phone against them as their jokes became progressively bad but he didn’t do it because, at least, the guys were making fun of him in a low voice so that his Adam could go on sleeping peacefully into his arms a bit more. 


End file.
